


Do Not Go Where I Cannot Follow

by Elvishdork



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MC with She/Her Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvishdork/pseuds/Elvishdork
Summary: She has a brush with death and Simeon is there by her side.  Virtues are the angels who work miracles, the healers of the Celestial Realm.  Never before has he wished to be one of them instead of the warrior he is.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Do Not Go Where I Cannot Follow

It happened so quickly. 

Demons are not known to resist temptation, even when ordered by those above them in the hierarchy. Human souls are tempting, shiny ones even more so. Other lesser demons have made attempts in the past and have always met the swift justice of the seven lords of the Devildom. Nearly all know whose protection she is under and prefer to keep their skin, thank you very much.

She is with Simeon when it happens. She’s always been safe with him, not many dare to challenge the angel; he’s as good a bodyguard as any other of her pacts. But that does not mean that there are not those who would look at the calculated risk and fail to recognize the odds. 

So the lesser demon took them both by surprise. Claws ripping through her abdomen from behind and teeth ripping into the meat where her shoulder and neck meet. The rest was too fast for her mortal mind to follow: a blinding flash of light, the ash of her attacker blown away in the wind, and her falling. Simeon caught her before she hit the ground. 

Her world tilted and turned as he righted her. When her eyes could focus again, it was to see his face. She’s never seen him look so distressed. 

“No, no, no; please no!” His voice sounds so desperate. Each word is like a prayer that they both know won’t be answered. Mortals die all the time and Lilith taught them all that there is no divine intervention. 

His hands glow with weak healing magic, it is enough to dull the pain. Virtues are the miracle workers, the real healers of the Celestial Realm. Simeon is an Archangel, a warrior; and never before has he felt so regretful to lack in ability. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he says. “It’s not your time yet. Just hang on. Don’t go because if you do —” His words die off, not voicing what they both know: they’ll never see each other again.

She has no place in the Celestial Realm, those gates will never open for her. The pacts alone did not sully her soul. It is Lilith’s essence passed down in her bloodline that sealed her fate. That piece of Lilith that awoke within her, changing her nature and awakening her power. It changed her. And nothing of Lilith can ever reside within the Celestial Realm again. 

Never before has she regretted it though. Meeting everyone was a blessing and she cannot imagine her life going back to being so hollow without them. No, she never regretted any of it. 

Until this moment, watching Simeon fall apart before her as she bleeds out on the cobblestones of RAD. 

“Just hold on for a little longer,” he says. Somewhere in her daze he must’ve pulled out his D.D.D. It’s held up by his ear by his shoulder, his hands still aglow. In her numbness she feels something plop down on her skin, and it takes her a minute to realize he’s crying. 

“Lucifer and the others are on their way,” he says, like a plea and his voice cracks. The sound of his voice so broken stabs at her heart. She's the cause of his pain and she knows that she can't make it any better.

“Simeon,” she manages to say. Talking is oddly difficult, her tongue feels heavy in her mouth. The air in her throat doesn’t want to cooperate.

His hand, the one not pouring weak healing energy into her, tightens around her. She’s so numb she nearly misses it. 

It hurts to move. But she summons up the last of her energy to try. Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing away his tears and leaving a streak of her blood.

It’s almost funny, in a cruel kind of way. She did this for Mammon once when Belphegor was her cause of death. Now she’s doing it again for Simeon.

Her eyes start to unfocus, turning glassy. “Stay with me, just a bit longer,” Simeon pleads. 

Darkness creeps along the edges of her vision and she tries to blink it away. She has fought many things throughout her time in the Devildom, but she cannot fight this. She is only human, painfully mortal as they all remind her.

“Sorry,” she forces the word from her lips. She desperately wants to comfort him, but she’s only making it worse. “I love you.” 

Then her hand is falling back to the ground and the last thing she hears is Simeon’s anguished shouting. “Don’t go where I can’t follow!”

* * *

When she wakes up, she finds herself in a bed. It’s not her bed nor her room. She blinks a few times before recognizing it as RAD’s infirmary. She spots a few glowing bottles on the nightstand. She knows they’re healing potions from previous incidents that have resulted in her visits here. 

‘I’m not dead,’ the realization sinks in. There is relief in the realization too. But the feeling of relief doesn’t fully wash over her until she realizes who is in the chair next to her bed. 

Simeon is asleep, his head tucked into his chest and leaning on his shoulder. It’ll probably cause him neck pain later. His hand is loose around her wrist, feeling her pulse. He isn’t wearing any gloves. 

“Simeon?” she asks, voice quiet. 

His eyes dart open and he wakes with a start. Pulling himself upright in the chair, his eyes sweep over her before coming to meet her own. Then his lips are desperately pressed against hers. She gasps in surprise, not expecting the action. With her gasp, he devours her, deepening the kiss enough to leave her breathless. 

When his lips finally leave hers he says, “You’re alive.” The relief is clear in his rough voice and in his eyes. 

She knows from the way he looks at her that she should’ve died. Not that she’s complaining, but how is it that she’s not dead? “What happened?”

“Lord Diavolo revived you,” he says with a scowl. 

“So he was able to get there in time,” she says. She knows she’ll have to thank him later. But Simeon’s scowl doesn’t soften. “What’s wrong?” 

His grip on her wrist tightens. He clears his throat. “I felt the moment your soul passed.”

So she did die again. “That’s twice in one year, that’s gotta be some kind of record.” she says, trying to make light of it. Anything to rid the scowl on his face. 

But Simeon’s features do not soften. How can he possibly begin to explain what that means now? The ruler of the Devildom laid claim to her soul and revived her. If she wasn’t damned from the pacts and Lilith’s legacy before then she surely is now. With time the other factors might have been wiggled out of or negotiated; but now she is thrice damned.

Now there is no hope. When she dies for the last time, he will never see her again. She will go where he cannot follow.

She leans up, her hand coming to his cheek; the same way as she did before. “Simeon,” she says, softly. “I’m here. I’m okay.” 

Simeon sighs and allows her touch to ground him. There is still the rest of her lifespan to figure it out. 

And if he can’t, then really there is no place he cannot follow her. Before her, he never truly understood Lilith’s decision to heal her lover. Why would she cast away everything for one mortal? Now he knows the answer. 

Never before has he thought of the possibility of falling; but for her he would gladly take the plunge.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Have some angst! ♥
> 
> I swear I haven't abandoned my other longer works. December just kicked my ass without mercy. I lost my job a week before Christmas and it's been very stressful. So maybe I took it out on MC here.
> 
> Comments are welcome and enjoyed!


End file.
